


Twilight Puppet Master

by KreuzxHerz



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Eros Katsuki Yuuri is Etsumi Inoue, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mess with the Husband you mess with the Wife, Super Hero/Supervillains AU, Yuuri and Etsumi are like married couple, Yuuri is capable of being dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:33:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21776833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KreuzxHerz/pseuds/KreuzxHerz
Summary: Set in the city of Detroit, Yuuri Katsuki, a Japanese migrant working as a part-time Japanese literature professor in college. What they don’t know about this dime-a-dozen professor is that he holds various dark secrets. Yuuri Katsuki is actually Detroit’s guardian who fights evil in the night, the Twilight Puppet Master, or “Tasogare” as an alternative. However, Yuuri does not work alone. His partner, Eros ( a.k.a Etsumi Inoue), a human puppet of sorts whose origins are unknown, who bares the same physical features as him, shares the duty in protecting Detroit from villains who tries to destroy the peace in the city. The pair must eliminate all forms of trouble, especially the Supervillains namely, Ruthless Gold, Dramatic Assassin, Nimble Fairy, The Ringmaster, and the Dazzling Joker who causes all kinds of trouble and wreak havoc around the city. What Yuuri does not know that is that the five Supervillains’ intention was to capture Detroit’s guardian.
Relationships: Christophe Giacometti/Katsuki Yuuri, Katsuki Yuuri/Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Katsuki Yuuri/Minami Kenjirou, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Yuri Plisetsky, Phichit Chulanont/Katsuki Yuuri
Kudos: 11





	Twilight Puppet Master

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allollipoppins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allollipoppins/gifts).



> Hi Everyone! I apologize for not being active in ao3 for a very long time. Life was very hard on my part and it would do me know good if worrying about what would happen next, which is why I decided to get back my groove in writing again.
> 
> This story is based from allollipoppins' Believing In Yourself As Much As You Doubt, but the story cannot be found in ao3 anymore. I asked the author if I can borrow the concept of that story and I got an okay from the author and their collaborators. It will be very different from BIYAMAYD. I loved the story so much because of the relationship between Yuuri and his Eros counterpart which leads me to write about it.
> 
> Please give credits to allollipoppins and the YuuriHaremHeadcanons Collaborators for allowing me to borrow the concept of the story and make my own story somewhat parallel to BIYAMAYD.
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy the story.

Blaring sounds of the sirens blasted through the slightly busy streets of Detroit in the night. Three police cars were currently chasing a car that consisted a group of robbers who raided a bank a couple of minutes ago. The police raced towards them speeding up and making tight turns. The police car who was right behind the robbers is having a difficult time.

“Squad leader Altin, we can’t keep chasing them forever!” Said the police officer who is holding on very tightly for his life. “At this rate, they will get away.”

“I can see that.” Otabek Altin gritted his teeth in frustration. “Come on, where are they?”

To answer Otabek’s question, something or someone fall down from the night sky. Said person landed on the hood of the robbers. The identity of that person is a lithe build clad in black and covered of what it seems to be moonstones or diamonds. The person seems like a male but has some feminine touch to it. Standing on the hood of the car of the robbers with a sneer on his face.

“Eros!” Otabek was relieved. The person he was expecting came when he needed him the most.

Eros punched the windshield breaking it, steering the car away and crashed it to the nearby store. The robbers were affected by the crash and cannot think straight or even move. Eros removed them out of the car and encased them inside a diamond container he conjured up.

“Thanks, Eros. We could not have done it without you.” Otabek said.

“No problem. Just take these guys to jail.” Eros instructed.

“And send my regards to ‘Tasogare’ as well.” Otabek added.

Eros nodded and went on his way while Otabek assisted in arresting these robbers.

On top of a skyscraper, Eros walked towards the person whom he really was eager to get see.

“Thank you for your hardwork tonight.” Said the person politely.

Eros ran towards that man and was enveloped by loving arms.

“Tonight’s mission was so boring.” Eros admitted.

“But the mission was a success. I am very proud of you.” The man said.

“It was too easy. Also Otabek sends his regards.”

The man nodded. Eros looked at him straight to the eyes and said, “Tonight’s mission was not exciting at all. Let’s go home. I want my reward.”

The person chuckled softly at the neediness of his partner. That being said, they both went home.

“Alright, alright.”

The very person whom Eros was excited to see is Detriot’s hidden and true guardian, the Twilght Puppet Master, or Tasogare alternatively. But to Eros, his beloved partner at home in the confines of their walls outside the city, Tasogare was known as Yuuri Katsuki. A Japanese migrant who is a Japanese literature professor in a university. Yuuri decided to become a hidden guardian from the moment when he accepted the nature his powers and to be used for good. That is also when Eros pledged his loyalty to Yuuri to aid him in duties as a front-liner whenever trouble arises in the city of Detroit.

Ever since then, the crime rates in Detroit are steadily decreasing. Tasogare and Eros made sure the city is safe no matter how dangerous or trivial it is. Overtime, their relationship grows into something more than partnership. These pair of protectors became lovers of sort in the process.

When Yuuri first met Eros, he was shocked when there is somebody who has the some face as him after Eros knock out possible robbers who were following Yuuri. Then, the doppelgänger disappeared from Yuuri’s sight leaving him to his own thoughts. Ever since then, Yuuri felt like he was being watched, every single day. The only time Eros showed himself again was afters a certain incident that Yuuri got himself into. Yuuri befriended an aspiring ballet dancer who was going to have her first debut in the theatre tonight and she invited Yuuri to be there. He agreed. On that night, the ballerina gave her all and put up a marvelous performance in the end. The praises and the applause were thunderous. It was supposed to be a joyous night, suddenly a there was gunshot and the ballerina laid there dying, pooling the stage with her blood. The audience ran for their lives, but Yuuri tried to reach for the stage, and get his ballerina friend to the hospital. However, one of her vitals were shot, she does not have much time, her dying frame lay on Yuuri’s lap, as he watched her hopelessly. If only Yuuri could do something for her, and bring her killers to justice, it was then Yuuri activated his powers. His powers in form of strings attached itself to the dying ballerina and became Yuuri’s human puppet creation. It was only then Yuuri realized what he has to do. In his spare, he searched vigorously of his friend’s killers. He pieced the intel together and concluded someone ordered an assassination in the theatre. It was a rich man who has a spoiled princess of a daughter, who ordered and assassination on his friend because the daughter was jealous, thinking that his friend was better than her. It made Yuuri mad even more. His friend was killed because of a spoiled princess’s jealousy. What Yuuri did afterwards was revealing the truth behind his friend’s assassination publicly via technology and social media. Yuuri passed all of the evidences to a trustworthy officer which led the arrest of that rich man.

After that whole ordeal, Yuuri resumed to his ordinary life. He was satisfied when he was able to serve justice for his friend, but he could not help for another possibility that he might come across another incident like that again. It was not long when Yuuri was black out being hit on the back and was kidnapped. Yuuri woke up what it seemed to be an abandoned apartment of sorts. When he looked around he caught sight of pictures that were plastered on the wall, he took a closer look at them and his eyes widen at the sight of pictures of himself. Yuuri wondered what kind of person who was interested in him, what do they want from him? A door creaked opened to reveal the same doppelgänger whom Yuuri first met. Yuuri’s first conscience was to summon his human puppet but could not do so for some reason. He was lost for words at the sight of the person who shares the same face as him, but much more prettier. Yuuri stepped back as the look-alike move towards him. Yuuri’s back was against the wall and the look-alike trapped him in his place. Being this close to the pretty version of himself, Yuuri can’t help it that his heart was pounding.

“What do you want from me?” Yuuri asked.

But the answer Yuuri got from his pretty look-alike was a kiss. To think the answer he got from his look-alike was a kiss. Then, he felt a jolt inside his body. It felt like electricity was running through his body, then his powers began to resonate with his look-alike. When the look-alike released him, Yuuri can barely stand. His look-alike carried his body to the bed and laid him there to rest.

“What he did you do to me?” Yuuri asked.

The look-alike was silent for a while. Then, he uttered the words “… connect my life to you.” 

Yuuri was surprised. To think he got as answer like that. “… Do we know each other?”

“I don’t know.” The look-alike was silent again. “But for some reason, I feel like… I must meet you.”

“Do you have a name?”

The look-alike shook his head “no.” Does this person have amnesia? Then, again, this person went through all the trouble just to meet him. Yuuri bet when he first met the guy, he must have been too shy, because maybe he was conscious that they have the same face, only the other one is prettier.

“Let’s think of a name for you then.”

His look-alike sat idly at his side as they discuss a name. Yuuri come up with Etsumi. The look-alike agreed to it. For a last name, he used the maiden name of his friend back at Japan who is married and had triplets, Inoue. The look-alike now named Etsumi, is statisfied of the name he got. Etsumi joined Yuuri on the bed and embrace him tenderly.

“Thank you… Yuuri.” Etsumi said.

For some reason, being embraced safely and tenderly felt somewhat familiar to Yuuri. It was a very long time since he felt this way. But this feeling before came with heartbroken memories. Before it can resurface, Yuuri pushed that thought at the very back of his mind and concentrate on Etsumi. Later on when he recovers, Yuuri needs to think what he will do next, but for now, he let himself enjoy the tender embrace of Etsumi.


End file.
